Conventional toothbrushes, having tufts of bristles mounted on a head, are generally effective at removing plaque from the flat surfaces of teeth and the areas between teeth and along the gumline that can be accessed by the bristles. Typically, a consumer manually squeezes a globule of paste from a tube onto the bristles of the conventional brush prior to placing the brush in their mouth. After paste is deposited on the bristles, the brush is placed in their mouth and brushing commences. As a further development on conventional toothbrushes, U.S. Serial No. 2002/0108193 proposes a sonic power toothbrush that is capable of dispensing additives at the head of the brush. The head can vibrate relative to the body of the brush due to sonic frequency vibrations that are transmitted to the brush head.